


Killing Ourselves For Sleeping In

by costumejail



Series: All Like You In The End [2]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: First Aid, Found Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Missing Scene, Past Character Death, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:48:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26684680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/costumejail/pseuds/costumejail
Summary: Ghoul cleans Cherri's head and clears his own
Relationships: Agent Cherri Cola & Fun Ghoul & Jet Star & Kobra Kid & Party Poison (Danger Days), Agent Cherri Cola & Fun Ghoul (Danger Days)
Series: All Like You In The End [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941784
Comments: 12
Kudos: 20





	Killing Ourselves For Sleeping In

**Author's Note:**

> So this isn't a true epilogue, but it is a missing scene from the end of All Like You In The End that I think clarifies a few things and also gives some exploration of Ghoul and Cherri's version of events.
> 
> Warnings:  
> \- Discussion of suicide  
> \- Discussion of past character death (temporary)  
> \- Some kinda gross first aid

“You’re done. Go find the sibs.”

Jet shakily hopped off of the table, wincing every time they moved their arm. Still, they bent down to knock their head against Ghoul’s before heading towards the hallway that Poison and Kobra had disappeared into.

“Get up here.”

Cherri snapped to attention, he’d been gazing out the diner window since Poison left the room. Now that it was just the two of them, Ghoul wanted to find out if what he thought happened had happened.

“Turn,” instructed Ghoul. He wiped down his knife with some alcohol, then began to cut away Cherri’s burnt hair.

Cherri flinched as Ghoul got closer to the wound blasted into the side of his head. Ghoul rolled his eyes, he wasn’t going to slip.

“So, you killed yourself.”

At his words, Cherri jumped. “I—”

“You did. I’m not stupid, don’t— Don’t treat me like I am.”

Cherri didn’t move, but Ghoul sensed defeat in every line of his profile.

“How many did you lose?”

“Three.” Cherri held his wrist up, showing the bracelet that signified a deal with the Phoenix Witch. Each bead was a life Cherri could get back.

Three green beads rattled against each other. There used to be twelve.

“Cher—”

“Don’t— I know, Ghoul. But you’d rather I didn’t? You think I should’ve let them rot while there was something I could _do_ about it?”

“I didn’t say that.” Ghoul poured antiseptic onto a cloth and began to dab at Cherri’s ray gun wound. It was a lot shallower than it should’ve been, Ghoul noticed, but he wasn’t complaining about that. “She couldn’t have fixed you up properly before sending you back?” He complained. “Waste of th’ medkit, really.”

“Okay, I’ll ask the _Phoenix Witch_ to do her own first aid next time,” replied Cherri dryly.

“Better not be a next time, Sodapop,” Ghoul warned.

“You know there will be.” Cherri flinched as Ghoul touched on the deepest part of the burn. He took a deep breath before continuing, “What did I miss here?”

“That’s not really— Fuck. It’s not my place but… Keep an eye on Pois? He took it pretty hard.”

“I bet. But they’re... okay? You’re okay?”

Ghoul considered how easily Poison had broken down, everything he’d done to hurt himself, how Ghoul hadn’t been able to do anything but watch as the last shreds of his family fell apart in front of his eyes. The way Poison had looked almost content, slumped in a drac’s arms with the barrel of its raygun pressed against his temple. How, for a split second, Ghoul thought he was going to watch another one of his brothers die in front of him.

“We will be,” he said eventually. He almost believed it.

Cherri nodded, prompting Ghoul to snatch his hand back from the mostly-cleaned wound.

“ _You’re_ okay, right?” Ghoul countered. “Did you… find them?”

A long silence settled over the two of them.

“It took a day or two but… Yeah. They were—” Cherri swallowed convulsively. “I’ve never seen anything like that, Ghoul. I— I should’ve called but I didn’t want to believe it. I didn’t want to leave them alone. I— Fuck.”

Hey,” Ghoul put a hand on the back of Cherri’s neck and pulled him in to his shoulder. “They’re okay now. You brought them back.”

“Yeah,” When Ghoul released him, Cherri nodded like he still wasn’t too sure. “They’ll heal up okay?”

“I’m gonna track the Witch down herself if they don’t.” Ghoul gently dabbed some ointment into the burn and tapped Cherri’s shoulder. “You’re done.”

“Thanks, Ghoulie.”

Rather than reply, Ghoul leaned his head onto Cherri’s shoulder and took a shaky breath. Cherri’s arms came up to wrap around Ghoul’s shoulders and he looped his own around Cherri’s waist.

“You’re okay,” Cherri murmured. “I got you.”

“Thank you,” whispered Ghoul.

Ghoul let himself have one minute. Sixty seconds where it was someone else’s job to comfort _him._ Cherri squeezed him tightly and pressed a kiss over Ghoul’s ear, then let go and slid off the table.

“Let’s go find ‘em, yeah?”

Ghoul wiped his face and looped his arm through Cherri’s elbow.

“Let’s go.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't originally gonna write this but I got midway through posting ALYITE and realized that I had a few things I maybe wanted to explore more so... Thanks for reading! As always, feel free to leave a comment or come [chat!](sleeevesareforloser.tumblr.com)


End file.
